Containers for transporting glass sheets must provide sufficient structural support and protection against breakage, while still being lightweight and cost effective. Additionally, such containers must meet specifications set forth by any package carrier service (e.g., Federal Express).
In addition to meeting all of these requirements, such containers should be easy to handle and assemble.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior containers of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.